Sick Day
by Beckersgirl59
Summary: What happens when Jess gets sick and Becker goes to take care of her? Pairing Jess/Becker. Mostly fluff with some "Action" in later chapters.


Ok, so, this is the first chapter of my first story, so any suggestions and critiques would be very appreciated! Pairing is Jess/Becker. I dont have a real name for it yet so that is likely to change sometime. anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was just another morning at the ARC. Becker was sorting through different files and deciding on which drills he wanted to run with his men, all the while wishing he could be done with all the melancholy paper work already. He couldn't wait to take his daily stroll to the main Hub and chat with the beautiful field-coordinator who worked there.<p>

Approximately 10 minutes before Becker estimated he would be done, a serious looking Abby strode into his office. "Have you seen jess this morning?" Becker looked up at her. "No, but she's either at the ADD or getting coffee in the lounge." He said. Abby was starting to look a bit worried. "She's not. I've searched the ARC. Becker, what if something happened? She's never been late before." This was true, he noted. Jess always came to work at exactly six every morning, without fail. Becker glanced at the small digital clock in one corner of his desk. Almost eight-thirty. Where was she?

"Maybe she-" he started, only to be cut off by the shrill ring of Abby's cell. "Connor?" she asked, picking it up. There was a pause, and he eyes flicked up to Becker before she replied "Ok, thank you Connor. Bye." As she hung up the cell, Abby said "I sent Connor down to the car park. Her car isn't here, Becker."

"Alright," he said "Leave it with me. Ill find out where she is." Becker tried not to be concerned. He had work with the perky redhead for almost two years now, and she had never missed a day. Maybe she was just sick. He hoped so, considering it was a far better alternative to all the other horrible scenarios his mind was conjuring up. He pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial. Four rings, then "Hello there! This is Jessica Parker's voicemail. Leave me a message!" Beep. "Jess, where are you? Call me when you get this." Click. He put the cell back in the pocket of his pants. Grabbing the small pistol out of his drawer was merely habitual, for he didn't think he would really need it. He tucked it into the waistband of his pants as he walked towards Lester's office.

His boss looked up as he tapped on the glass door to his office. "Come in, and please tell me Connor hasn't blown something up." Lester said, looking bored as usual. "What? No, Sir, its nothing like that. I was wondering if you had heard from Jessica today." Lester didn't even bother to look up as he said, "I have actually. Why do you ask?" Becker was instantly relieved. If she has already talked to Lester than it couldn't be anything too bad keeping her from being here. "Abby hadn't seen here all morning, Sir, and was concerned. I told her she was probably just running late, but I would find out for sure."

"Yes, well, tell Abby that Jess has called in sick today."

"Sick? I hope its nothing to serious." Becker frowned. At least she hadn't been in an accident. The older man looked up at him. "No, nothing serious. She said she will be back tomorrow. Now, I have much to get done, and I'm sure you do too." It was a dismissal. Becker walked over toward the Menagerie to find Abby.

"She's sick? That's horrible! Poor girl." Abby frowned as he told her the news. "Well, she could have died in a crash." He deadpanned. Abby's frown deepened. "How could you even think that?" She accused. "Go find out how she's doing, yeah? And see if she needs anything." Abby started pushing him towards the door to her office. "Wait, why me?" Becker asked. "You're her closest girlfriend. Why don't you go?" Abby sighed. "Because I've got a pile of forms to sort through and some prehistoric animals to care for. Plus, aren't you always saying that it's your job to take care of us?" She gave him a cheeky look and Becker frowned at her. "No, Abby. I'm always pointing out that it's my job to _protect_you. Not play nurse when one of you lot falls ill."

"Same thing! Now go see her. Don't make me sic Rex on you." At the mention of his name, the large green lizard flew over to the desk and chirped. Becker glanced over and sighed. "Well, since you put it that way…" Abby shoved him out the door. "Thank you! Oh, and get her a teddy bear, yeah? It'll cheer her up." Becker sighed again as he headed down the corridor towards the elevators.

An hour later he was standing in front of the door to her flat holding a soft, light brown Get-Well-Bear and some chocolate. Though he would never admit it, he was slightly nervous. This was the first time he had been to her flat. He idly wondered if the interior would be as bright as she was as he knocked on the door. No answer. "Jessica?" he called. Trying the doorknob, he found it unlocked. Pushing the door open slowly he stepped inside. The whole place was incredibly dark, all shades and curtains drawn. Confused, he reached over and flipped the light on. Becker immediately saw that his earlier assumption about the bright colors was only half right. The place was very tasteful. Mostly white, with a few splashes of color here and there. Shiny oak covered the floor, dotted here and there with a few plush rugs. He cautiously ventured in further, setting down the bear and chocolates on the counter. "Jess?" he called again, and heard a small whimper coming from behind a door. Walking in, he saw the small form of the usually perky jess curled up, one hand pressed to her head. "Jess?" He said again, flipping on the light. She immediately cringed. "Turn it off." She whispered. Seeing the pain clearly written on her face, he did as he was told. Walking over to the bed, he knelt down and asked, "Jess? It's Becker. Lester told me you were sick. How are you feeling?" He barely caught the whispered answer.

"The doctor said it was a stress migraine." Hearing her like that, Becker wasn't at all surprised to see the silent tears streaming down her face. He reached up and caught her face in his hand, running his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Please don't cry Jess. It'll be ok. Do you want some aspirin?"

"No, I'm ok. Just need to rest." She mumbled. "Ok, well ill be right back. Just have to call Abby and tell her how you're doing." With that he walked outside. It only took a minute to update Abby, and he grabbed the bear on his way back to the bedroom. She seemed to brighten up upon seeing him with the bear. "I got it for you," Becker said a bit awkwardly. "It's a Get-Well-Bear." Jess's answering smile made him catch his breath. Even in pain, she was beautiful. "Thank you." She whispered, reaching out and catching his hand. "Please stay. I don't like being alone all day." Becker smiled gently at her, and she scooted over on the bed, gesturing for him to join her. Even though he was very aware this wasn't going to lead where he wanted, Becker couldn't help the rush of blood to his face, or the way his heart sped up a little. Luckily for him it was dark enough that she probably couldn't see the blush that portrayed his feelings for the girl across his face. With that, he slid onto the bed next to her, and she immediately curled up against him, resting her head on his chest, but still keeping one hand to her head, as if she had to hold it together. They were both silent for a very long time, and he eventually felt her relax, and heard her breath even out as she drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. For now, at least, she seemed to be doing all right, so he allowed himself to relax, and soon drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
